Ne jamais priver L de sucre, jamais!
by Aria On The Planete
Summary: Quand on a craqué, on ne réfléchit plus à ce que l'on dit. Même un génie comme Light. Et ce dernier était vraiment à bout. Alors il a dit -hurlé serait plus juste- la première chose qui lui est passée par la tête. Le problème, c'est que c'était une chose très gênante. Et L qui continuait de sourire sournoisement. Cette nuit était vraiment très, très longue.


**Titre : **Ne jamais priver L de sucre, jamais !

**Auteur : **PtitSaumonBleu, autrement dit, moi

**Genre : **Humour

**Rating : **T. Quand il est fâché, Light n'est pas très poli ;)

**Pairing : **Héhéhé, à vous de voir s'il y aura un couple ou pas ~

**Note : **Première publication, je suis morte de stress. J'ai essayé de faire dans l'humour pour une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi. Mais j'avais besoin de décompresser après toute la merde qui vient de me tomber dessus depuis deux jours... Ah oui, aussi, je me suis bien marrée en écrivant car certains de mes amis (dont un ne lira probablement jamais cet OS) associent le sucre à... quelque chose de différent XD Il y a donc un double-sens un peu tordu pour les personnes concernées.

Je remercie Shiruku, ou LectureAddict, (je sais plus comment elle écrit ça =.=) qui a corrigé mes _nombreuses_ fautes d'orthographe. Et qui accessoirement m'a crié dessus pour que je publie cet OS. Merci, donc.

Pour elle et pour tous les autres, bonne lecture!

**Ne jamais priver L de sucre, jamais !**

Le doux bruit mélodieux du clavier du plus grand détective du monde résonnait dans la grande pièce de recherche, empêchant les enquêteurs de dormir. En fait, Ryuzaki faisait exprès de taper très, très fort sur les touches pour tenir éveillés les autres. C'était sa petite vengeance personnelle, hier les policiers sournoisement soutenus par Watari l'avaient empêché d'ingurgiter ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de sucre ! Alors L se vengeait mesquinement en les empêchant de dormir. Juste cette nuit, sinon ils seraient inutiles à l'enquête à cause de la fatigue.

Résultat, Matsuda était avachi sur le canapé la tête rejetée en arrière et comptait les petits points du plafond en crépis. Pour l'instant, il avait fait seulement le mètre carré du coin gauche mais il en était à déjà un million huit-cent trente-quatre boules de crépis et il n'était _que _trois heures douze du matin.

Yagami père, lui, regardait frénétiquement sa montre toute les deux secondes et essayait d'empêcher sa tête de tomber dans un _sblam _pas très gracieux sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Avec la fatigue, il ne pouvait plus enquêter...

Aizawa faisait des petits points sur une feuille de papier, mais les élans de fatigue faisant glisser sa main, il y avait pas mal de traits aussi.

Mogi, lui, était affalé sur un fauteuil et ne faisait... rien. Il essayait de dormir mais les cliquètements incessants de L l'en empêchaient.

Watari quant à lui préparait tranquillement les gâteaux que le détective mangerait le lendemain. Il fallait compenser avec une journée entière de jeun, alors il y en avait deux fois plus.

Mais le plus amusant du point de vue de Ryuzaki était Light. L'adolescent était obligé de rester à proximité de L à cause de la chaine, et il était à bout de nerfs. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, le détective l'obligeant à passer des nuits blanches à bosser pour l'enquête. Hier soir, il lui avait dit que le lendemain, il pourrait dormir. Or, on _était _le lendemain alors pourquoi ce connard de détective ne cessait pas de faire du bruit avec son clavier merdique pour ne pas tenir sa soi-disant putain de promesse et laisser les enquêteurs dormir dans un repos oh combien mérité ?

Oui, Light est un peu vulgaire quand il est énervé. Mais ce n'était qu'un ou deux jurons ! Bon, d'accord, trois. Mais là n'est pas la question, l'adolescent cherchait un moyen de faire taire cet insupportable immature qu'était L. Car oui, il était immature. Empêcher les autres de dormir pour une histoire de gâteaux... Il devrait pourtant les remercier de penser à sa santé.

Mais on parlait de Ryuzaki, là. Et Ryuzaki sans gâteaux ben... ce n'était pas lui tout simplement.

Pour en rajouter à son manque de sommeil, L ne faisait que de l'énerver encore plus avec des petites remarques telles que « Tu veux dormir Light-kun ? Tu veux donc retarder l'enquête, preuve que tu es Kira. » ou « M'empêcher de manger du sucre pendant vingt-quatre heures était un plan digne de Kira. ».

Quand le détective eut un petit sourire amusé après sa dernière remarque, Light craqua. Il ne pouvait pas se taire, ce satané détective ?

« Light-kun, ce matin, j'ai remarqué que tes chaussettes étaient noires. Et le noir représente le mal... C'est parce que tu es Kira, je le sais. »

Ce dernier se redressa de son fauteuil et on pouvait clairement voir la colère et la fatigue dans ces yeux.

« Putain Ryuzaki ! Arrête de faire du bruit inutilement et de nous pourrir la vie, pour une fois dans ton existence ! » Sa voix était rauque par le manque de sommeil et son ton était sec, claquant, mais il n'avait pas parlé fort.

« Cette réaction est digne de Kira, Light-kun. »

L sourit sournoisement devant l'air désespéré de Light. Il avait réussi à le pousser à bout ! Le détective jubilait intérieurement. Il allait continuer, pour le plaisir de montrer aux autres qu'on n'empêche pas le plus grand détective du monde à manger du sucre ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure.

« Ryuzakiii... »

La voix de l'adolescent tremblait de colère et ça se comprenait... Il ne voulait pas frapper l'autre car il savait qu'il allait encore l'accuser d'avoir un comportement similaire au tueur en série...

« Light-kun, je voulais en profiter pour te poser un question. »

L'interpellé s'affala encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil de bureau et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant, furieux d'avance de la question qui allait suivre. Car il savait qu'elle serait sournoise...

« Hrm »

L décida que ce grognement était comme un accord, alors il se tourna à demi vers Light sans s'arrêter de taper sur son clavier, bien sûr.

« Es-tu homosexuel ? »

...

Là, toute l'équipe d'investigation avait buggé. C'est vrai quoi, ils étaient tous morts de fatigue et ce à cause de L, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, au lieu de s'excuser et de les laisser dormir, c'était parler de l'orientation sexuelle de Light.

_Bon, ok. Garder son sang froid... Zeeeeeeen. Tu es Bouddha, Bouddha.*_

L'adolescent se massa les tempes et essaya de paraître calme. Même si intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Et bien, commença l'autre d'un air songeur, tu sors avec Misa mais tu ne m'a jamais demandé un moment pour être seul avec elle, et tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Tu pourrais sortir avec elle juste parce qu'elle t'attire, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Et ton attitude dans certains moments est... étrange. »

Bon, là, dire que Light avait envie de tuer lentement et douloureusement L était indéniablement évident. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de parler de ça devant toute la cellule d'enquête ?

« Quoi, une attitude étrange ? »

« Hmm, et bien par exemple, le soir, quand tu a l'air très gêné parce qu'on doit se changer enchainés, quand on doit dormir dans le même lit... Quand je suis trop près de toi, en fait. »

Pour prouver ses hypothèses, Ryuzaki s'était glissé derrière Light et avait chuchoté la dernière phrase à son oreilles. Ce dernier rougit et éloigna l'autre de lui d'un coup brusque, avançant le fauteuil à roulette.

« Ryuzaki, laisse-moi tranquille un jour dans ta vie ! »

« C'est amusant, Light-kun n'a pas dénié une seule de mes remarques... »

Les autres policiers regardaient la scène, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Le fils Yagami, gay ? Ça paraissait inconcevable, surtout qu'il sortait avec une mannequin... Mais plus ils y réfléchissaient, plus les hypothèses de L semblaient justifiées. Et la réaction de Light juste avant prouvait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. En même temps, qui serait à l'aise avec un panda insomniaque sous glucose* penché sur soi ?

« Bon, écoute, L, je... »

« Suis gay ? » coupa le détective, une lueur amusée dans le regard, s'étant rassis devant son ordinateur -il n'avait bien sûr pas arrêté de faire du bruit avec son clavier.

Finalement, les autres détectives s'étaient un peu réveillés après la discussion de L et Light. Ils n'étaient plus du tout fatigués et regardaient la scène avec l'avidité de savoir la suite, surtout Matsuda, et Soichirô, voulant savoir l'orientation sexuelle de son fils. Matsuda cherchait juste une distraction à trois heures quarante-six de la nuit, dans l'impossibilité de dormir. Il en était au cinquième mètre carré du plafond depuis le coin gauche et il y avait sept millions quatre-cent vingt-huit boule de crépis ! Sept millions ! C'était fascinant !

« Raaah, Ryuzaki, laisse-nous dormir je t'en supplie ! »

« Light-kun chercherait-il un moyen d'éviter la conversation ? »

« Je... »

« Maintenant, si tu veux prouver à l'équipe et à moi que tu n'es pas gay, il te faudra de bons arguments, je les ai tous convaincus. Il y a 99,7 pour cent de chance que j'aie raison. »

Light s'était levé et avait les poings serrés, regardant avec mépris et fureur le détective en face de lui. Et toujours cette foutue chaine qui les reliait !

« Le fait de sortir avec la fille la plus féminine de la terre n'est pas une preuve suffisante ? »

« Mais le fait que tu ne l'aies jamais touchée et que tu n'en montre pas la moindre envie et aussi une preuve de ton homosexualité, Light-kun. »

« Ryuzaki ! Pour la dernière fois, je ne... »

« Light-kun, regarde-moi dans les yeux quand tu nies quelque chose, comme quand tu dis que tu n'es pas Kira. Tu as l'habitude de mentir, pourquoi tu n'y arrive pas ce soir ? »

« Les autres, s'il vous plait, faites-le taire... » gémit l'interrogé, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il ne voulait seulement dormir ! C'était trop demander ?

Mais aucun ne répondit à sa requête, tous bien trop curieux de savoir ce qui allait suivre.

« Light-kun, pour une fois, affronte les choses en face ! »

« Mais il n'y a rien à affronter ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu es gêné et tu n'as pas autant de répondant que normalement ? »

Les deux génies étaient aussi éloignés que la chaine le permettait, l'un debout et l'autre tapant toujours tranquillement sur son clavier. Autant Light avait l'air fatigué et à bout de nerfs, autant L était juste... normal.

Mais là, Light craquait, il le sentait ! Trois jours sans dormir plus une nuit à écouter les accusations constantes et de moins en moins fondées de L l'avait poussé à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout simplement.

Ajoutez à ça le bruit horripilant du clavier qui donnerait une migraine à n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée -car L n'était pas normalement constitué-, et des insinuations sur sa sexualité de plus en plus... véridiques et gênantes, et vous obtenez l'état de Light en ce moment. Et ce n'était pas un bon état, non. Imaginez Mello quand sa colère est à son paroxysme et qu'il est en manque de chocolat doublé d'un taureau intenable, mettez-les dans un shaker, ajoutez un soupçon de gêne et vous avez le Light de cet instant-là.

Alors, c'était normal qu'il veuille mettre une fin à tout ça, les autres ne l'aidant absolument pas. Il était facile de comprendre que ses nerfs craquent. Et quand on a craqué, on ne réfléchit plus à ce que l'on dit. Même un génie comme Light. Et ce dernier était vraiment à bout. Alors il a dit -hurlé serait plus juste- la première chose qui lui est passée par la tête.

« Putain ! _OUI, _je suis gay ! Ça vous pose un problème ? Je suis gay, homosexuel, pédé, une tapette, ce que vous voulez ! Je suis GAY, okay, et qu'on me foute la _paix_ ! »

Comme dans un film cliché, la voix de Light se répandit dans toute la pièce en écho. Du coup, pendant environ cinq minutes, les autres entendirent la tirade de l'adolescent en boucle avec de moins en moins d'intensité. Ce dernier avait les poings serrés et reprenait son souffle difficilement.

L eu un sourire diabolique. Il avait eu sa vengeance, ça, il en était sûr.

Yagami père arborait un air un peu choqué, mais aucun n'avait de préjugés homophobes. La tension de toute l'horrible nuit passée se libérant, chacun éclata de rire. Light rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne trouva qu'à conclure d'un air blasé.

« Bon, maintenant, Ryuzaki, tu vas arrêter de faire du bruit et on pourra dormir, s'il te plait. »

L, franchement mort de rire, lui répondit d'un petit sourire signifiant _j'ai gagné_ avant de tirer Light par la chaine pour se rendre dans leur chambre.

Les policiers soupirèrent de soulagement et allèrent se coucher.

Plus jamais ils ne priveront le détective de sucre, plus jamais !

*petite référence à la fiction The Storm de Mauguine, que, si vous êtes une bonne lectrice (lecteur?) des fanfictions MattxMello vous avez forcément déjà lue.

*dédicace à quelqu'un qui se reconnaitra ;)

Si vous voulez que je m'améliore, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaîîît ;)


End file.
